Secret of the Princess: The Rose
by PrincessAlisonofMagicKingdom14
Summary: Book one. A new tale of the Disney Princesses. Each born with a unique power. When Alison, the adopted princess, is told on her eighteenth birthday about her powers, she runs away into a new world, where she finds secrets of a mysterious girl name Rosaline. With Alison in a new world, she must learn to use her powers to fight an untold evil, and break a dreadful curse.
1. Chapter 1: The Lost Child

It was a cold winners night as a wondering, curious child, no older than ten years, was enjoying what she felt was the happiest thoughts she ever had. She had a wonderful mother and father, yet no siblings to play with, but she was never bothered by the thought. This child was far more unique from any child born, but she didn't know how special she was until disaster hits.

"Mom! Dad!" Screamed the child. There was fire and smoke everywhere, covering the village. She was terrified.

"Where are you?" The child screamed in fear. Suddenly she saw her parents, drenched in blood and covered in ashes. The child weeped in fear and ran away from the only family she had left.

As soon as the child ran out of breath, she was shivering as she saw her feet, though burned from the ashes, was buried deep in the snow. With her parents gone, the child fell to the ground, and buried her face in her hands.

"I'm lost," cried the child. "What am I going to do? Please, someone, anyone, send me a sign."

As the child buried her head in her frozen hands, a shadow appeared over her shoulders, as if she were to see an angel watching her. She looked up and saw a beautiful woman dress in an ice blue gown. Her hair was shining as if she had snow for hair. The woman took the child hands and asked "Dear child, why are you crying?"

At first the child did not speak, for she was still frighten at the sight of losing her parents. Then the child spoke while fighting tears. "I'm lost, and my family's gone."

"Are you alone? asked the woman.

"Yes," said the child, "I'm the last one from my village. It was destroyed in a fire." The child was so frighten and cold she didn't know what she could do. She started to cry in her hands, but the woman dried her tears and calmly said:

"It's alright. I know how it feels. I too have lost my parents in a tragic event like you." She calmly took the child's hand and asked, "Do you have a place to stay?"

The child shook her head as the woman took her in her arms to keep her warm.

"Come," said the woman, "I'll take you to the castle, and find you a place to keep warm."

"Wait. What's your name?"

"I am called Queen Elsa of the Magic Kingdom. What is yours?"

"Alison."


	2. Chapter 2: A New Home

Elsa arrived at the castle with Alison, wrapped in a cape, in her arms.

"Elsa," said her sister, Anna, as she saw her enter the castle. "Are you alright? I was starting to get worried."

"Anna, you shouldn't worry about. For one thing, I _am_ older, and for another thing, the cold never bothered me. You know that, remember?"

"Are you sure you're alright?" Asked Belle.

"I'm sure. I just got a little... distracted, is all."

Elsa took the sleeping child in her arms and show her to her fellow princesses. The princesses were shocked as they saw the child.

"Who is she?" Asked Cinderella.

"Her name is Alison. I found her lying in the snow. She was frozen halfway to death, and she was all alone."

"Elsa, you know the rules," explain Jasmine, "we can't allow commoners in the palace."

"Says the girl who married a street rat," Ariel bragged.

"Shut up."

"I _do_ know the rules," explained Elsa, "but she had nowhere else to go. Please, I need to find a fireplace for her to rest."

"I know a place," Belle said.

Elsa gave the child to Belle as she walk off to find a warm room for her.

"How was she 'all alone'?" Asked Rapunzel. "What happened?"

Elsa explained, "Her parents were killed in a fire."

As the princesses heard the tragic story, Cinderella explained, "Elsa, as cruel as it may sound, she can't stay here."

"I'm afraid that's not an option, Cinderella," a voice said. The princesses looked around and saw the Blue Fairy enter. "The child surely needs a guardian, and I believe Elsa was blessed to find her."

"Blessed?" Asked Elsa. "But she's just a regular little girl, isn't she?"

"Don't you remember the story I told you about how I blessed a child with your powers?"

"But it could have been any child, right?"

It seems to Elsa that the child she rescued, was the one who posses all the powers of the princesses.

"Blue Fairy, are you saying the child... is the one?"

"Indeed."

"What do we do?" Belle asked, walking in.

"Raised the child as your own. Replace the memories of her parents with memories of you, the princesses. And on her eighteenth year, crown her as the new princesses and reveal her true nature."

"We will, on our honor," Elsa said.

As soon as the Blue Fairy disappeared, Anna, with her powers, replaced Alison's memories, with memories of the princesses, and with that, Alison transformed into a five year old child. Elsa knew raising a child with all this power was going to be rough, but she was sure she will succeed as a parent.


	3. Chapter 3: Growing Up

As the days when by, each of the princesses watch over Alison, like a daughter they never had. Since every princess had a special ability, Alison took time to know what special power each princess had.

Snow White had the power to protect by placing anyone in a force field.

Cinderella had the ability to turn invisible and had incredible speed.

Aurora was an earthbender.

Ariel a waterbender with a super sonic voice.

Belle had the power to read mind and move objects with her mind.

Jasmine was a sorcerer.

Pocahontas was an Airbender.

Mulan was a firebender.

Tiana a shapeshifter.

Rapunzel always had the power to heal.

Merida could teleport anywhere as a wisp.

Anna could erased or replace memories.

And Elsa, the queen, could create ice, frost, and snow.

One night, Alison woke up from a nightmare and Elsa rushed to her side.

"Are you alright, dear?" asked Elsa.

"I-I had a nightmare and... I-I-I'm having trouble going back to sleep," Alison said feeling guilty.

"Well, don't feel bad. We all get nightmares from time to time, but that's the thing about fear. We have to learn to face them, no matter what's the trouble."

"Really? Did you ever face your fears? Weren't you scared?"

"I was, but it was my sister who helped me face my greatest fear. Once, my kingdom was trapped in eternal winter, and it was mid-July."

"What happened?"

"I-I shouldn't tell you. You'll get scared."

"But you said I should face my fears."

"Okay. I built a huge ice castle, and at first I thought I could be free, but Anna frighten me with what I could do with my powers, and then I accidentally froze her heart. Only an act of true love could save her. Once I was in the castle dungeon, I used my power to escape, but the storm got worse, and everything gotten colder by the minute, even my own sister. She race across the fjords for her true love, but saw my life in peril, so she gave up her life, to save me, by stopping the sword with her frozen body."

Alison gasped in fear, but she tried her best to be brave.

"What happened after that? Did she come back?"

"When she saved my life, it was proven to be the greatest act of true love of all. Yes, she came back, and she made me see that love will thaw. So, as long as I have love in my heart, I can control my power."

"That's the story?" Alison scoffed, "That wasn't scary."

"Oh, really?" Elsa teased, "Because for a moment there, I thought I saw you hiding under your covers."

"Okay, maybe a little bit, when Anna was frozen."

"Are you tired now?"

"No. Could you sing that lullaby you sing to me to help me fall asleep? Please?" Alison look at Elsa with her eyes so wide, Elsa couldn't resist.

"Oh, all right."

Alison quickly rushed under her covers as Elsa started to sing:

"_Come stop your crying_

_It'll be all right_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_

_From all around you_

_I will be here _

_Don't you cry_

_For one so small_

_You seem so strong_

_My arm will hold you_

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry._

_Cause You'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on _

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart_

_Alway."_

Elsa softly kissed Alison's cheek as she softly whispered, "Always. Goodnight, little lady." As Alison fell fast asleep, Elsa quietly shut the door. This child was special to Elsa. Not only was she the future princess, but she touch Elsa heart, like a daughter.

When the morning came, Alison did her daily routines, got dress, brushed her hair, and rushed out of her room.

"Lady Alison," said Belle, "you're up so early."

"And she forgot here shoes," said Snow White, "Again"

"I wouldn't worry too much," said Ariel, "There just shoes."

Alison rushed into Anna's and hopped on her bed, the same way Anna did when she and Elsa were little.

"Anna. Wake up, wake up, wake up," Alison said in a rush.

"Aly," Anna said sleepily, "It's too early."

"But the sun's out, and I'm wide awake, and that means you have to wake up, too."

Anna snored at Alison, pretending to be asleep. Alison though for a moment, and open Anna's eye.

"Please?" Alison did the same face she did to Elsa. If Elsa couldn't resist, neither could Anna.

"Okay, but first you have to get off of me."

Anna quickly got up and rushed to get dress. Alison knew that the princesses loved to play with Alison when they're not doing their royal duties.

"Okay, I'm ready."

Anna came out dress like a pirate, with a hanger in her hand. She quickly grab to wooden swords and hand one to Alison.

"Blast you, Peter Pan. I'll teach you to cut of me hand," Anna said acting like Captain Hook while Alison played Peter Pan.

"Give up, Captain Hook. I'll slice you to ribbons."

"And I'll cut you to pieces. I'll even make you walk the plank."

Alison knock the sword out of Anna's hand and pretended to tie her up.

"Give up, Captain Hook."

"I give up. Please, I'll do anything."

"Say you're a codfish! Do it!"

"I'm a codfish!"

Rapunzel walked in the room, acting like Wendy. "Oh, Peter. You saved my life."

"Come fly with me, Wendy."

Rapunzel and Alison raced to the stairs and slid on the rail. Rapunzel landed perfectly, but when Alison came down, she landed on her knee.

"Are you okay?" Rapunzel asked.

Alison showed Rapunzel her knee, all scratched up.

"Don't worry. I can fix it."

Rapunzel wrapped her hair around Alison's injury and grabbed Alison's hands.

"_Flowers, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the Fates design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine"_

Rapunzel took her hair off Alison's knee. She was healed.

"Better?

Alison nodded her head and hugged Rapunzel for healing her.

"Will you be able to take care of me, even if I'm not here?"

"You'll always be here. Always."

"All the time?"

"All the time."

The year passed and Alison was now fifteen. She was outside with Merida, practicing her archery.

"Watch me now. Draw all the way back to your cheek. Keep both eyes open. Relax. Focus. And release."

Alison released her arrow to the target but missed.

"Missed again."

"Don't worry, lassie. You'll get it. Just try it again, but really focus on your target."

Alison took a deep breath, kept her eye straight on her target, and released her arrow, but this time, it actually hit the target.

"Oh, you did it, lassie. You did it!"

"I did?"

"Ya devil."

Merida hugged her little champion. She've never had been so proud.

"Hey, I race ya to the kitchen."

And in that second Merida disappeared to the kitchen.

"Hey, no fair."

When Alison got to the kitchen, the princesses surprised her with a gigantic cake.

"Surprise!"

"Happy Birthday, Alison," said Belle.

"I knew it. I _so _saw this coming."

"Make a wish, baby cakes," Tiana said holding out a piece of cake with a candle sticking out.

Alison blew the candle out, and took the cake and took a big bite.

"Alison, manners!" Snow White told Alison while she had frosting around her face.

"So," Anna said, "what'd you wish for?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" asked Cinderella.

"Nothing. I have everything I could've wish for right here."

The princesses gather around Alison for a group hug.

"Though, I do kinda wish it was my eighteenth birthday."

Alison desperately waited for the day she could finally be a princess and no longer be called "Lady Alison."


	4. Chapter 4: The Big Day

Three years had passed. Today was finally the day. Today was the day of Alison's princess coronation, which she had waited for her whole life.

"It's time," Alison said opening her window, "The day is finally here."

Alison rushed herself to her coronation dress and rushed down the stairs where the princesses greeted her.

"Good morning," said Elsa. She looked just liked she did at her coronation. "I trusted you slept well."

"Actually, I was up all night," said the princess to be, "I'm just so excited. But, I'm also a little nervous."

"Slow down," said Pocahontas, "You'll run out of air."

"I bet the special girl's hungry," Tiana said hold a plate out. "Beignets?"

Alison took three beignets from the plate and gobbled them down.

Snow White sighed, "As usual, no table manners."

"Snow," Rapunzel said, "we're not at a table."

Merida chuckled at the princess to be. "She reminds me of my brothers. Wee devils, no doubt."

"Remember her eighth birthday," Tiana said, "Ate that cake whole, came out with a stomachache."

"And yet, I still remember when she came into our lives," said Aurora.

"Well, of course you do," Anna said, "It was only thirteen yea...

"Anna!" Elsa said under her teeth. She cleared her throat. "Alison, why you run along? We need to talk alone."

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Elsa. I can go if I want to."

"But this is...um"

"A surprise," Anna said finishing the sentence.

"Yes. Thank you, Anna. Now run along and wait for us at the alter."

Alison rushed off, while the princesses walked to a room.

"Elsa," Mulan said, "we knew this day was coming."

"When should we tell her?" Cinderella asked.

"Tonight," Elsa said quickly, "after the coronation."

Suddenly, a guard walked in the room.

"Your majesty, we're ready. We await you're signal."

"It's time," Belle said placing her hand on Elsa's shoulder.

At Elsa's signal, the coronation bells rang, ready for the coronation to start. Elsa took a deep breath and lead the princesses to the church, where Alison was waiting.

"Are you ready?" Elsa whispered to Alison.

Alison nodded her head and face to priest. She bent her head for the priest to place the tiara on her head. Then the priest presented Alison with a staff and an orb. She took the objects and turned around to the crowd. The priest chanted a few words and ended with "...Princess Alison of the Magic Kingdom." Alison was relieved now that the worst part was over.

"I'm so proud of you, Alison," Elsa whispered.

As soon as the coronation was over, the party started. Alison was greeted by dukes and duchesses from other countries, as well as the princesses themselves. Alison was then invited to the dance floor to waltz with a few princes.

"Elsa," Anna said waiting anxiously, "I'm getting nervous. When are we going to tell her?"

"Anna, calm down. Let Alison have her fun, then when the moment's right, we'll tell her."

"I'm just worried she might get scared and run away. Just like you did at your coronation."

"You have nothing to worry about. Alison will be fine. I hope."

"Elsa's right, Anna," Belle said calming her down. "Alison's smart, like all of us. If she knows any better, she'll know if she tries to run, there won't be a place to hide, because we'll always be able to find her."

"Just take a deep breath," Pocahontas said. "It'll be okay."

Just at that moment, Alison walked up to the princesses, breathing heavily.

"Are you all right?" Elsa asked.

"I've never been better. Elsa, this is so nice. I've never had so much fun in a long time."

"I'm so glad you're having fun."

"We all are," Belle said.

"Excuse me, for a moment," Anna said. She was so nervous, she couldn't hold it in. She went out into the hall when suddenly a blue light appeared in front of her. It was the Blue Fairy.

"Blue Fairy. I didn't you would be here."

"Anna, I know you're nervous to tell Alison of her powers. So I came to tell you that the time has come to tell her."

"Now?"

"You mustn't waste another moment. Now go, Anna."

As the Blue Fairy disappeared, Anna walked back into the ballroom, and rushed to the princesses. "Elsa, the Blue Fairy came. She told me that it's time to tell Alison."

"Now? But I don't think how's a good time."

"Now! We can't waste another minute."

Alison walked up to the princesses.

"Is something wrong, Anna?" Alison asked.

"No, it's just..."

"Alison," Elsa said, "there's something we've been meaning to tell you."


	5. Chapter 5: The Big News

Elsa look worried when she told Alison they had something to tell her. It was what they were supposed to tell her after all these years.

"What is it?" Alison asked.

"Alison," Elsa said with a deep breath, "since you were born, the Blue Fairy had blessed a child with our powers. At first we didn't know who it was going to be. It could've been anybody."

"But, when the Blue Fairy saw you, and how unique you were from any other child," Belle continued, "she blessed you. Alison, you have all our powers."

Alison couldn't help but laugh at the story, for she thought it was a joke. She never heard of such a ridiculous story.

"That's a good one. Me with all the powers of the princesses. Or being unique. I'm not that special. Being raised by thirteen princesses is one thing, but that's ridiculous."

When she saw the princesses weren't joking, she stop laughing. She saw the princesses with serious faces. She was surely not expecting this.

"Are you serious? I have all your powers? But, that's impossible. I thought I was a normal girl. I thought you raised to be normal, and I'm just now learning I have powers? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"It was secret that had to be kept until your eighteenth year," said Rapunzel. "We were trying to protect you."

"We had no choice," said Mulan.

"No choice?" Alison said panicking, "Didn't you _choose_ to raise me? Didn't you _choose_ to make me a princess? Was that what this whole coronation was about? To tell me I have your powers? Was that the real reason you raised me?"

"No," Belle said, "Alison, listen."

"No!" Alison shouted, "I can't be here. I won't go through with this! I can't have your powers!" Alison tried to run, but two guard stop her. Just then, Alison panicked and shot fire from her hands, burning the two guards by accident. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Alison quickly ran out of the ballroom in fear.

"I told you she would freak out," Anna said.

"We have to stop her," Elsa said bursting out of the room.

The princesses ran after Alison, who was trying to get away from them.

"Stay away from me!" Alison screamed. Alison then used her ice magic to form a ice wall. She was running with her head in her hands. She didn't want to hurt anybody, or anybody important to her, including her dear princesses.

"Alison, please," Elsa said trying to reason with her while melting the wall. "You have to listen to us!"

"No! I don't want to listen to you! You lied to me!" As Alison said that, a burst of wind blew the princesses back. Alison didn't know what to do. If she ran away, the princesses would know where to find her. There was no way she could escape. She thought for a while and suddenly thought of a place where the princesses couldn't find her.

"Alison!" Scream Anna. She ran as fast as she could to catch the escaping princess. Just then, a burst of magic was forming in the palm of Alison's hand. "Stay back!" In that second, Alison was gone.

"Where did she go?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know," Belle said. "My powers can't find her anywhere. Or at least in or case, anywhere in this area."

"What are you saying?" Cinderella asked.

"She's gone," Belle admitted.

The princesses gasped in shock hearing Belle say those words.

"But how?" asked Elsa.

"Her powers. She used her powers to think of a place where we can't find her." Belle said. "She really _is _unique.

"Well, if she's not here, then where is she?" Mulan asked.

"If I had to guess," Belle said, "I say she's in another universe."

"Wherever she is," Elsa said, "I just hope she's safe."

"Elsa," Ariel said placing her hand on her shoulder, "she's has our powers. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Having anyone of our powers and being unable to control it, anything."


	6. Chapter 6: A Whole New World

After Alison had landed in another world, the impact had left her unconscious.

"Miss, are you all right?" Alison heard a voice, sounding familiar. As she woke up, she realized she was in a bed, wearing different clothes, and her tiara was gone. She turned her head and saw a woman that looked a lot like Snow White.

"Where am I?" Alison said, rubbing her eyes. "Snow White?"

"You know me?"

It was Snow White.

"But I thought I got away from you."

"You must have me confuse with someone else. I found you unconscious by a water fountain. Considering that it was raining, I'm guessing you passed out cause you were sick." Snow White then took a thermometer and sticked it in Alison's mouth. "Come to thick of it, you don't look that sick. By the way, you know me. Who are you?"

"Prin- Alison. Just Alison."

Snow White then took the thermometer out of Alison's mouth. "Hmm, no fever. You're pretty healthy. Look like you can survive the rain."

"You have no idea."

Alison then turned her head as another woman entering the room. Almost looking like Rapunzel.

"Hi, Snow. I brought you some medicine from the pharmacy." She looked at Alison. "Who's this?"

"Just Alison. I found her unconscious next to the the nearby water fountain."

"In the rain? What were you doing there?"

"I-I was... Trying to find shelter from the bitter cold," Alison explained.

"Are you...an orphan?" Rapunzel asked.

"You could say that," Alison said. "Look, I don't know where I am. I ran away from home. Could you tell me where I am?"

"Wishia, USA," Rapunzel explain, "One of the happiest place on Earth."

"O-Kay. Is there anybody or anything else I should know? Does Cinderella own a shoe shop? Or does Belle own a library?"

"You sure do know a lot for somebody new here," Snow White said.

"Sorry. I catch on pretty quick. Look, it's been nice and all, but I really should get going." Alison got out of the bed and left.

"Well, that was unladylike. Leaving the woman who saved you, without a proper goodbye."

Alison rushed back in the room. "Sorry," she said as she gave a proper ladylike curtsy, "goodbye. And thank you. Nice meeting you." Then Alison left for good this time.

"Nice meeting you too," Rapunzel said. "She seems nice."

As soon as Alison was outside, she knew this was a strange world. "I must be dreaming," she said to herself, "Yeah, that's it. I'm in my bed at the castle, and the whole coronation was just a nightmare."

She gave herself a quick pinch and realize she wasn't dreaming. "Okay, I'm obviously not dreaming. I don't know whether to panic or to just stay calm. Whatever the case, I have to find a place for shelter."

Alison didn't look where she was going and accidentally bumped into another stranger. "Oh, sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it. It was my fault anyway."

The stranger revealed to have an eye patch over one of his eye. "I really wasn't looking where I was going," he said picking up his stuff, "you know, with the one eye and all."

Suddenly Alison hand touched his. She nervously pulled back. "Sorry."

"Do I know you? You look familiar."

"No, I'm new here. I just dropped by." Alison took a deep breath, "Literally," she said under her breath.

The man then took out his hand for Alison to shake it. "Well, I'm Damian. Your name?"

"Alison. Just Alison."

Damian shook Alison's hand nicely. "Well, nice to meet you, 'Just Alison'."

"Hey, I hate to bother you..."

"Oh, no trouble at all. I have a few minutes to spare."

"Do you happen to know where I can find a library?"

"Oh, yeah. It's just a few blocks down. You'll meet a friend of mine name..."

"Belle?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Oh, I just guessing."

"Okay. Belle's the owner. If she ask you anything, tell her I sent you."

"Thanks," Alison said giving a proper curtsy, "Nice meeting you." And on that note, Alison rushed to find the library.

"You too. That girl seem really familiar. But where have I seen her before?" Just then, Damian phone buzzed. He eyes were wide as if he had to be somewhere important. "Oh, no. I'm late."


	7. Chapter 7: Familiar Faces

"Hello?" Alison said trying to find Belle. "Is anywhere here? I don't mean to be rude, but I'm looking for the owner. My friend... Damian told me this is where I could find..."

"Shh. Don't you know there's no talking in a library?" Belle said as she approached Alison. "Sorry, where are my manners? I'm Belle. How can I help you?"

Alison knew who she was, she just didn't know what to say. This is the face of the many princesses who raised her, but she was an alternate version of her. What could Alison say to her?

"Um... I-I need to... Do you have any books on alternate universes?"

"Yes, of course," Belle took Alison to the fictional part of the library. "Anything else you need?"

"Um... Do you have any books on fairy tales?"

Belle pull out a great big book of fairy tales, exactly what Alison needed. "There you go. Hey, aren't you a little old for fairy tales?"

"I'm only eighteen. And I was raised by fairy tales."

"You mean raised on fairy tales."

"Yeah, exactly."

"What's your name? Somehow you look very familiar."

"Alison."

"Just Alison?"

"Pretty much. I just arrived here. Thought I could do a little research."

"On alternate universes and fairy tales?"

"It's... A science and... poetic thing."

"Okay. If you say so."

Just then, two familiar faces entered the library. Ariel and Jasmine.

"I'm telling you. You should really wear purple," Jasmine said.

"I don't know, Jazz. I feel like wearing green," Ariel said curiously. "Or pink, I really don't know which."

"Guys, you do know you're in a library, right?" Belle asked sarcastically.

"Belle, which one do you think Ariel would look better in? Green or purple?"

"Guys, please don't make me choose. You know I bad with decisions."

"Well," Alison said, "can't you read their minds to figure out a reasonable decision?"

"What are you talking about?" Jasmine asked.

"Who is this?" Ariel asked. "She looks familiar."

"Alison." Belle answered. "She just moved here. Or something."

"Don't you know anything about your powers?"

"What powers?" Ariel asked.

"Never mind. I have to go. Thank you for the books, Belle." Alison rushed out the door.

"You're...welcome?"

As Alison was rushing to find answers, she accidentally bumped into a girl with black hair with a red streak.

"Sorry, that's my fault. I'm just having a bad day."

"No, it was my fault," said the girl, "I'm having a bad day as well, but no harm done."

The girl helped Alison back on her feet. "There you go." She then picked up Alison's book and hand them back to her.

"Thank you. What's your name?"

"Rosaline. Yours?"

"Alison."

"Well, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Alison."

They shook each other hands as if they had already became fast friends. At that moment, Rosaline's eye glowed bright red. She let go of Alison's hand and placed her hand on her head.

"Are you all right?"

"Just a little headache. Sorry to cut our 'accidental meeting' short, but I have to go." Rosaline rush out of Alison's way and rushed home. "Nice to meet you, though."

Alison kindly waved to Rosaline as she left. She was thinking about all her meeting in this strange new world, as if they had some sort of connection.

"First, the princesses don't know about their powers, then, a girl with glowing red eyes and a red streak in her hair, almost like how Anna had a white streak in her hair. Not to mention that boy, Damian, with the eye patch. I'm going to need more books."

Alison took her book and opened the to fairy tales she was familiar with. The Frog Prince, Snow White, The Snow Queen, they were all in there.

"How do they not know their real identities?" Alison then sat under a tree and examine the fairy tales. "This doesn't make any sense. Yet the ones I've met today had personalities similar to their fairy tale counterpart. If only I could find the others. If five of them are here, then the rest should be as well."


	8. Chapter 8: Shelter and Secrets

As soon as it was nighttime, Alison found herself in the same spot she was in hours ago. She then heard thunder rumbling. She knew she had shelter before it starts raining.

"Wait a minute," Alison said to herself, "I'm part waterbender, and I have Snow White's protection shield. I can just use my powers to shelter myself."

Alison tried to focus to create a shield to keep her dry and safe from the rain, but nothing happens. "Come on, magic, work." Nothing was happening, so Alison stop trying. "Guess I'm gonna be in the rain for the night."

Just then, Damian approach Alison with an umbrella covering her.

"Damian?"

"Hey, you're that girl I met this morning. Alison, right?"

"Yeah. That's me."

"What are you doing out here? Don't you have a place to stay?"

"No, not really."

"Come with me. I'll take care of you. Call it a friend thing." Damian helped her up and took her to his house.

"I really appreciate your hospitality, Damian. This is probably the nicest thing anyone ever done to me. Well, other than Snow White saving me last night."

"Oh, you've met Snow White?"

"And Rapunzel. And Ariel. And Jasmine."

"You must be lucky. They're nice to everyone. And I do mean _everyone_."

"How do you know them, anyway?"

"I knew them since high school. We were friends forever. I knew a lot of people. Belle, Jasmine, Anna, Elsa..."

"Anna and Elsa?"

"Yeah. Do you know them?"

"In a way. Could I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I ran into a girl today. Black hair, with a red streak. She went by the name of Rosaline. Do you happen know her?"

"I-I did know her since high school. I don't want to explain to much about her, but she really change since... well, our broke up."

"You dated her?"

"Used to. But, to me, she's not the same girl I fell in love with."

"I'm so sorry. Can I ask you another thing?"

"Ask away."

"What happened to your eye?"

"Oh, um... It's a long story. I don't think you would understand."

Damian was nervous whenever people asked about his eye. It was a simple accident that happened years ago, but he was right. Alison wouldn't understand. Or would she?

Meanwhile at Rosaline's house, Rosaline was trying to figure out what was going on with her.

"Rosaline," said a strange voice. Rosaline covered her ear. She obviously heard this voice before. "Rosaline," the voice said again.

"Please, leave me alone." She then saw her reflection in the mirror. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm you, Rosaline," her reflection spoke, "I don't know why you make such a fuss."

"You're not me. You're an imposter."

"Honestly, Rosaline, I save you from the monster in you. Now you're just an ordinary girl, just like the rest of the girls in your town.

"No, I was special before that. Before you!" Rosaline was on the verge of tears.

"Really? May I recall what happened in the past?"

Rosaline's reflection show her past. She heard voices from her past. "Freak. What's with her hair? I bet she was literally raised in a garden."

"Stop it! I had friends before this."

"Oh yes. Damian, the only one who though you were special."

"No, there were more."

"You mean the ones you brainwashed to believe they were ordinary, regular girls?" Or what about your mother? You were nothing before I came. I made you a better person. I made you what you are today."

"Well, I don't want be this person anymore!"

"Sad to say, but no matter how hard you try, I will never leave! You'll never be accepted the way you were before. Ever!"

"NO!" Rosaline took a book and threw it at the mirror, smashing it to pieces. She was so scared at who she was. Rosaline then fell to the floor and placed her head in between her knees.

"I'm not a monster," Rosaline said while crying. "I'm not what they said I am. Oh, Mom," she said looking up, "what am I going to do? I'm so scared. I wish you were here." She then place her head back in between her knees. "What do I do?"


	9. Chapter 9: The Truth

The next morning, Alison woke up with a surprise. Damian was reading her books she got from the library yesterday.

"Good morning. Are these the books you checked out?"

"Yes," Alison said nervously, "for research."

"Research? On fairy tales and alternate universe? That's unusual for somebody like you."

Alison grinned nervously. She couldn't tell Damian the truth. Who knows what will happen if she did.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Nope. I'm an open book. Honest."

"Are you sure? Sound to me like you're not from around here."

"I told you I'm new here. Look I have to find..."

"Cinderella? Tiana? Or how about Elsa? Alison, are you new as in 'just moved here' new, or 'came from another universe' new?"

"How did you..."

"Tell me the truth, and I'll explain everything about me."

"You have to promise not to tell anyone. Not even..."

"I promise. Cross my heart."

Alison took a deep breath and explained everything to Damian. "It's true. I'm from another universe. I'm Princess Alison of the Magic Kingdom, and I have all the powers of the princesses who raised me."

She expected Damian to freak out or laugh, but he just stood there.

"Why aren't freaking out? I thought you were going to freak out."

"I can read your mind, Alison. Could've guess it in a minute."

"Then why did you have me explained it? Never mind. I told you about me, now you have to tell me the truth about you."

Damian didn't say anything, but instead he removed his eye patch to reveal a burned eye. Alison gasped in shock.

"It happened a long time ago. While I was working in a garden, an accident occurred, and this happened."

"Is that it?"

"That's it. I have to go. By the way, I know what you're thinking about the rest. Cinderella works at a shoe shop, Tiana does own a restaurant, and Elsa, you'll figure it out. The rest? It pretty obvious."

"But, why don't they have powers here?"

"Sorry, can't explain too much detail. That's for you to find out on your own."

"Something tells me he not tell the full truth," Alison said to herself.

Damian left Alison to find Rosaline and explain everything. He was going to keep his promise not to tell anyone, but Alison didn't say anything about Rosaline. He arrived at Rosaline's house and entered to a house full of broken glass.

"Rosaline? Are you home?"

"Damian," Rosaline approach Damian in wonder, "I didn't hear you come in."

"What happened in here?" He asked referring to the broken glass.

"I-I had a little accident."

"Rosaline, do you happen to know a girl name Alison?"

"I ran into a girl name Alison yesterday. Why?"

"I think she might be the one to bring you back."

"Back?" Rosaline's eyes then glowed red. "I don't want to go back."

"This isn't you. You and I both know who you really are... Rose."

Rosaline then waved her hands and blew a gust of wind to blow Damian back.

"Rose is no more!" Rosaline voice was echoing and she rose into the air. "I'm Rosaline! Rose doesn't exist anymore."

"Rose, please, don't be the monster they feared you were!"

"Get out! Leave me in my sanctuary!"

Damian ran out in fear. He was going to bring Rosaline back, and he wouldn't give up.

"I will find a way, Rose. I promise." A tear fell from his eye as he turned away from the house.

Rosaline fell back to the ground. There was a part of her that wanted to turn back, but it was being controlled by the side that wanted to stay like this forever.

"No. I'm sorry, Damian." Rosaline started crying at the thought of Damian being hurt. "I'm so sorry. I promise, I don't want to be this...this monster."

She placed both her hands on her head and groan.

"This is you, Rosaline," the voice said.

"No!"

"This is who you will become! Do you want to be a monster?"

"No."

"Then become who you should be! Become Rosaline!"

There was black magic surrounding Rosaline, transforming her outfit into a black dress, and her hair turned completely black, not a traced of red was on her. She was no longer that nice girl Damian knew.

"This is me. This is who I have become. Rosaline!"


	10. Chapter 10: More Secrets

Alison came back from the shoe shop where she met Cinderella and Aurora. She went to see if she can find anyone else she knew from her world. Her main goal was to find all of them.

"I somehow have to find a way to find my purpose, and do it without my powers. But still, I feel like Damian's hiding more secret. Well, whatever the case, I have to find them all."

"Hey, Alison," she heard Belle calling her from a table.

She went to have a seat with Belle and the rest of the princesses she met in this world. "You don't mind if I sit with you guys."

"Not at all," Cinderella said.

"We're all friends, right guys?" Ariel asked.

They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Wait," Alison said in confusion, "I thought you were scared of me."

"At first," Jasmine explained, "when we met you at the library, but Belle told us about you. You really seem like a nice girl."

"Thanks. You guys remind me of my fam- I mean, friends back home."

"What, will it be girl?" Said Tiana.

"Iced tea," they all said except Alison.

"And who's this?"

"Just Alison," Belle said.

"She just moved here," Snow White said. "The poor thing was lost in the rain when I found her."

"Looks like she can survive almost anything," Rapunzel added.

"You have no idea," Alison said.

"Well, Just Alison, if you need anything, I'll be here," Tiana said. "When will the other be here?"

"Others?" Alison asked.

"Anna, Elsa, Merida, Pocahontas, and Mulan," said Belle, "They'll be here shortly."

"Just what I need," Alison said out loud. "I-I mean, I'll have iced tea."

Just then, the rest of the friends arrived.

"Look, they're here," Rapunzel said, "Elsa, over here."

The rest of the group sat down at the table.

"Alison," said Belle, "meet..."

"Elsa, Anna, Merida, Pocahontas, and Mulan. I've heard about you."

"Oh," Merida said, "I like her."

"Catches on pretty quick, doesn't she?" Elsa said.

"How'd you know about us?" Pocahontas asked Alison.

"A friend of mine, Damian." Alison explained. She took her book and took a quick look at the fairy tales. "This is going to take a while," she told herself. At that moment, Damian walked in looking for Alison.

"Alison, there you are. I been looking for you everywhere."

"Why?"

"Don't ask any questions. Just come with me." He pulled her out of her chair and rushed out of the restaurant.

"What was that about?" Anna asked.

"Who knows?" Mulan said.

As Alison and Damian were outside, Damian tried to explain everything.

"Where are we going?" Alison asked.

"I visited Rosaline today, she not herself. _Literally_, and I need your help."

"_My_ help? Why me?"

In a flash, they were gone. They had no idea where they were.

"Damian? Where are we?"

"I don't know."

"I should have known you would ask this weakling for help," said a voice. "She looks so confused in this world as she does anywhere."

Rosaline appeared in front of Alison and Damian.

"Rosaline?" Alison asked for who she thought was the nice girl she met the other day. "What happened to you?"

"Maybe _he_ can explain." Rosaline said referring to Damian.

"This isn't the real her. She under some spell."

"I see you also met your 'princesses', as you call them in your world. Sad, really, that they don't have their powers here."

"Rosaline, stop. Take us back."

"If you insist."

With a flash, Damian and Alison were back where they were.

"Okay," Alison said, "what is going on? First the princesses in this world don't have any powers, then you explain you can read my mind, now Rosaline's has some sort of evil powers? Is there something else I should know?"

"I think you need to see this." They both entered an abandoned garden.

"Why are we here?"

"So I can show you the _real_ truth, about me."


	11. Chapter 11: Journey to the Past

Alison stood in the middle of the garden wondering what do.

"How is being in a garden going to make you tell the truth?"

"Because I'm not going to tell you. I'm going to _show_ you."

Alison looked at Damian in confusion. There was nothing to show her but dead weeds and stones.

"How are you going to do that?"

Damian put one of his hand on Alison's head and his other on her shoulder.

"Hang on."

His eyes glow white transferring a strange spell to Alison. As the spell transferred to Alison, her eyes were glowing like Damian's. With a flash from both of their eyes they were in the same garden, but something was different. The flowers around them were healthy and blooming.

"What happened?" Alison asked Damian.

"I said I would show you the truth. If I told you, you wouldn't believe me. We're in the past."

"The past?"

At the sound of a lock clicking, a girl with a hood entered the garden. Alison gasped at the sight.

"Relax," Damian said, "She can't see us, nor can she hear us."

The girl took of her hood to reveal her green skin and rosy red hair. She raised her hand and the flowers followed at her command. Each of them glowing at will.

"Wow," Alison walked towards the girl controlling the flowers. Even though the girl couldn't see her, Alison wanted to get a better look at her skin. It was so unique they way it was. As she reached to touch the girl, the scene changed to the same girl now older, running for shelter.

"Are you okay?" Alison almost recognize the voice speaking.

The girl took the boy's hand and slipped into his arms. Alison then knew who the boy was. It was Damian. Without his burned eye.

"I'm Damian." Said the boy

"I'm Rose," said the girl shivering.

The young Damian took off his jacket and place it around Rose's arm. The scene then change to Rose and Damian in the garden.

"I never took anyone here," Rose said to Damian, "but I think you should see it now that we're together."

"It's beautiful," the young Damian said, "but why wouldn't you share it with anyone?"

"It belonged to my mother. Since she left, I been taking care of it everyday, in her memory."

"Rose, I'm so sorry." The young Damian kissed her on her cheek.

The scene then change to young Damian and Rose in the garden at night. There was a rose glowing that made Rose wonder what it was. As Rose touched the enchanted flower, there was dark magic surrounding her.

"Rose!" The young Damian ran to grab her, but he was pushed back by the surrounding. He got up covering his eye watching Rose's green skin turn pale and her red hair turn black, leaving one red streak. She was no longer Rose.

"Rose? Is that you?"

"I-I feel so...normal," Rose said in her new. "I feel like calling myself...Rosaline."

Alison saw it all. "Rosaline... Rose."

Alison and Damian then went back to the present. Their eyes stop glowing.

"I can't believe it. Rosaline is Rose. Rose had green skin. But wait, something doesn't add up. Why did Rose had green skin?"

"Rose," Damian explained, "was born from a rose. Her mother was enchanted when she was pregnant with her, by an enchanted rose."

"Do the princesses know anything?"

"That's another thing I should show you."

Damian took Alison to the past, where she saw the princesses talking to Rosaline.

"Rosaline, this isn't who you are," Belle said.

"I know," Rosaline said panicking. "Please, help me."

Rosaline's eyes then glowed red and she lifted herself in the air. She raised her hands above her head and casted a spell that removed all the princesses powers. The princesses were drained from all their powers they all fell to their knees.

Damian then took Alison back to the present. Now, Alison understood everything.

"That's why they don't know. They had their powers stolen. It all adds up."

"And now that you're here you can bring Rose back. That's why I need your help. You can bring Rose back and give the princesses powers back."

"Damian, I don't know. That's the reason I ran away from home to get away from my powers, and now you're saying I should use them to save my friends and your girlfriend? Are you serious?"

"Please, Alison. If you don't, Rosaline could drain your powers too, then you'll won't have a way to get home."

Alison sighed at how desperate Damian sounded. "I must be out of my mind. All right, I'll do it, but I can't do this alone."

"What do you need?"

"Just my friends."


	12. Chapter 12: The First Battle

Meanwhile, the princesses were in another garden similar to Rose's old garden, but with even more dead weeds.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Anna asked.

"It what it said it the message." Cinderella said.

There was wind blowing so eerily, and spiders were crawling around by the princesses feet. The weeds were even blowing in the wind.

"I don't like this," Aurora said, "the dead weeds make it feel like a cemetery."

"So do the spiders," said Snow White.

"I agree," Elsa said, "this is strange."

Suddenly, there were plants surrounding the princesses.

"What's going on?" Belle asked.

The plant wrapped around each of the princesses' waists. They were captured.

"This is beyond strange," Ariel said. "Now, it's just getting crazy."

The heard someone laughing as if they wanted them to be captured. At that moment, Rosaline appeared from the shadows.

"Well, well," Rosaline said slyly, "what an unexpected surprise."

Meanwhile, Damian and Alison were still at Rose's abandoned garden, as Alison fell to her knees grabbing her chest.

"Alison! What's wrong?"

"Something's not right. I feel like the princesses are in danger. We have to find Rosaline."

Suddenly, the plants were coming to life and surrounded Damian and Alison. But instead of tying them up, they tied together to trap them inside the garden.

"I got a feeling she already found us."

Alison struggled to rip the plants apart to get out. "It's no use. We're trap."

"There has to be another way. Use your powers."

"What?! Damian...I can't." Alison felt like she was getting weak. She was grasping her chest.

"Yes, you can. You can use your fire to burn the plants, then we can get out."

"Okay, I'll try." Alison took a deep breath and placed her hands in front of her. She use her fire powers to blast a way out. It worked, but she felt even weaker. Damian the went to her side.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

Damian then took Alison into his arms and rushed to find Rosaline. "We have to get you to the princesses. They'll be able to give you strength."

"How do you know?"

"Just trust me."

They arrived at the garden and saw the princesses tied up in the plants.

"Alison." Belle said struggling.

"Glad you could join us." Rosaline said approaching Alison.

Alison quickly got back on her feet, but she couldn't hide the fact that she getting weaker by the minute. "Rosaline, let my friends go."

"Oh, Alison, you don't look so good. Maybe you should...SIT DOWN!" Rosaline push Alison back with a burst of wind. Pocahontas shouted as if she was stab in the back.

"You look a little parched. Why don't you have a little drink?" There was water surrounding Alison as it splashed all over her. She came out soaking wet. Ariel shouted the same way as Pocahontas.

"I don't think you told your friends the real truth about yourself. Well, here's your chance."

"Alison," Elsa said, "What is she talking about?"

"I-I'm from another world. A place where I was raised by all of you. I ran away because I have your powers. You don't remember because Rosaline erased your memories, along with your powers. You have to believe me."

"I believe you," Belle said.

"So do I," Cinderella added.

All the princesses smiled at Alison for being honest with the one she truly trusted.

"How sweet," Rosaline said evilly, "it's a good thing you're here for their final moments."

"No," Alison screamed.

Rosaline's powers grew thorns from the vines with the captured princesses. Alison then waved her hands to use her ice to freeze the vines from growing more thorns. As she used her powers, she fell to her knees. She was getting weaker and weaker. The princesses the fell from their plant prison and ran to Alison's side.

"You stubborn, little..."

"If you touch her," Elsa said to Rosaline, "You going to have through us." The princesses back up behind Elsa, supporting their friend.

"Foolish girls. You don't have the power to stop me. Now, step aside."

"Stay...BACK!" Alison said pushing Rosaline back with a burst of wind.

"You have messed with me for the last time!" Rosaline then lifted herself in the air, with her eyes glowing red with rage. She flew her hands up and started to create a fireball to destroy Alison.

"Now, say goodbye!" She threw the fireball aiming at Alison.

"No!" Damian screamed. He pushed Alison out of the way and fireball hit him right in his heart.

"Damian!" Alison ran to his side and checked his pulse. The princesses followed Alison. He was alive, for now.

"Damian," Rosaline said as she floated down, realizing what she've done. She started to cry for her one true love.

"Damian, why did you that?"

"I had to...so I could save you. It's up to you now. You can still bring Rose back...with the princesses help."

He slowly raised his hand to Alison's face to wipe her tears away. She took his hand as if she was trying to tell him that he will live.

"You can do it, Alison." He slowly closed his eye and his hand fell from Alison's.

"No," Alison said softly as she had tears in her eyes. Her friend was gone.


	13. Chapter 13: The Final Battle

As tears fell down from both Alison's and Rosaline's cheeks, Rosaline lifted her head in rage.

"You!" She said furiously. "You killed him!"

Rosaline then threw Alison in the air, and wrapped her around in a vine. Alison struggled to get out, but it was no use.

"This time, I won't miss! This time, I'm going to get rid of you for good!"

"Rose, please stop." Alison said struggling in the vine. Rosaline placed a vine around Alison's neck in hoping she would choke her. "Rose, wait!" The vine was getting tighter. "Rose... I can heal him!"

Rosaline then stopped the vine from choking Alison to death and stood in surprise. "What did you say?"

"I-if you let me go... I can bring him back. And you two can be together. Everything will be as it should've been. Just let me go and leave my friend out of this."

Rosaline then released Alison from the vine and gently placed her on the ground. Alison then gasped for air from choking halfway to death.

"Are you sure you can do this?"

"I'm positive. You just have to trust me, okay?"

Alison reached her hand out for Rosaline to shake. Rosaline then took her hand and shook it, but Alison could've sworn she heard something crack. She took her hand out of Rosaline's grip and saw it turning to stone.

"Too easy." Rosaline tricked Alison into believing she could reform. Alison was slowing turning into a statue.

"Run," she said to the princesses.

"We're not leaving you!" Belle said refusing to leave Alison's side.

Alison' feet were sticking to the ground. She couldn't move.

"You don't have a choice! Go! Go!" Alison said her last words before she was completely a statue. The princesses ran off to find a place to hide. Then they found a house that looked pretty abandoned. The quickly ran inside and locked everything.

"You know all that stuff I said about Alison being crazy for saying we have powers," Ariel said, "I take it all back."

"What are we going to do?" Mulan asked.

"If we don't stop her," Merida said all panicky, "she turn the the whole town into a great big garden."

Just then, a great big vine burst through the window. Snow White screamed at the sight.

"Looks like she succeeding," Tiana said watching the plant grow.

At that moment, Belle had a moment of clarity, as if all her memories were flowing back. She then saw the fairy tale book she gave Alison the other day.

"Belle?" Elsa think she finally cracked.

Belle then picked up the book and saw the fairy tales looked exactly like her and her friends.

"Alison was telling the truth." She said realizing her true nature.

"What?" Aurora said.

"What do you mean?" Cinderella asked.

"We _do_ have powers. I remember now. Rosaline drained or powers and our memories and stored them somewhere we couldn't find them. In... Damian."

Another plant burst through the window.

"I hate to break it to you," Anna panicked, "but we're about to be plant food."

"I have a plan." Belle said quickly. "It may sound crazy, but it just might work."

"What do we do?" Elsa asked.

"First, we have to get back to the garden."

"WHAT?" All the princesses thought Belle was going crazy.

"I rather be Audrey II's dinner!" Ariel said.

"Just trust me. I know what we're doing."

Just the Rosaline appeared with a burst of plants, but the princesses seemed to have disappeared. All Rosaline saw was a flashing blue figure, but even that disappear at the sight of Rosaline.

The princesses then returned to the garden to put Belle's plan in action.

"Hurry," Belle said to Merida.

"Calm down, I can only go so fast." Merida then turned the others into wisp, before Rosaline returned to the garden.

"Where are they?" Rosaline demanded.

Just then, a vine wrapped around Rosaline's side. She was trap. Then Merida turned the princesses back to their original forms. They all gathered their hands together and there was magic forming in their grip.

"H-how did you..." Rosaline was confused how they had their powers back.

The magic then surrounded Rosaline as the princesses turned her back into her original form. Rosaline screamed in pain as she was transforming. She then fell to the ground. It was done. The princesses let go of each other's hands.

"Wait," Elsa said all confused. "Where's Rosaline?"

They looked around a found nothing but a bright red rose on the ground. They all gasped at the sight. Belle then picked up the rose and cradled it in her arm.

"But, how is that possible?" Anna asked.

"Born from an enchanted rose," Belle said realizing what they've done. "Rosaline was Rose this whole time."

"What about Alison?" Snow White asked worried.

Belle looked at the statue as a tear fell from her cheek. "I'm sorry, Snow. I'm afraid... I'm afraid Alison's gone. For good."

They all looked at Alison's statue and tears were falling from their eyes. They didn't want to believe it, but it was true. Alison was gone.


	14. Chapter 14: Home is Where the Heart's At

As the princesses bowed their heads in sorrow, a crack was heard from the statue. They raised their heads and gasped. The statue was breaking apart. As the statue broke, Alison came back.

"Alison!" The princesses rejoiced as their friend came back.

"What happened?" Alison said as she placed her hand on her head.

"Rosaline, turned you to stone," Mulan explained.

"But we got our powers back." Anna continued.

"What? How?"

"Damian." Belle said.

"Damian. Damian!" Alison rushed to Damian's lifeless body.

"What are you going to do?" Rapunzel asked. "Can you really bring him back?"

"I don't know. There no saying I can't give it a try."

Alison then placed both of her hands on Damian's chest, and started to use Rapunzel's healing powers to bring Damian back.

"_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the Fates' design_

_Save what has be lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_."

Alison then kissed Damian on his cheek and finished the song. "What once was mine. Please, Damian. Please come back."

Then, a magic golden glow swirled around Damian's body and healed his wound. Damian then softly open his eyes.

"Alison?" He said softly.

"Damian." Alison spoke softly to Damian. She then helped Damian back on his feet.

"Did you do it? Did it work? Where's Rose?"

"Rose is..." Alison couldn't find the words to explain what happened.

Belle then walked up to Damian and gave him the rose in her arms.

"Is this..." Damian started to say. Alison shamefully nodded her head. "Rose," he softly said taking the rose in his arms.

"Damian, I'm so sorry. If I knew what was going to happen..."

"Can you change her back?" Damian asked Alison.

Alison looked down and then looked nervously at Damian.

"Yes." Alison didn't want him to be unhappy, so she agreed to bring Rose back for him. Damian then gave Alison the rose.

"Alison, don't," Belle said, "It's too risky and you don't have the strength."

"I have to do this. Now, get out of my way."

"No," Elsa said grabbing Alison's arm, "I won't let you die."

"If there's anything I learned from you in my world, it's that 'nobody gets left behind', and I'm not leaving Rose behind. If it takes my strength, so be it, but I won't leave my friend unhappy. He loves her, with all his heart. Isn't that what really matters the most? To follow your heart?"

Elsa then tearfully let go of Alison's arm, "You're right. Do it?not only for his heart, but for your heart as well."

Alison then took the rose and use her magic to place it in front of her. As she waved her arms to start the spell, she lifted herself and the rose in the air. She then made the rose glow as she use her magic.

The princesses couldn't risk their friend die trying, so they all took each other hands and use their magic to give Alison strength.

Alison's eye started glowing as she made the plant grow. She form the arms and legs of Rose's body. Then she formed Rose's head and restored her beautiful rosy hair. Rose's then opened her glowing eyes.

At that moment, a gigantic light formed around Alison and Rose. Damian covered his eye, as the light was fading away. Alison then flowed down gently with Rose in her arms. She then placed the unconscious girl in Damian's arm. Damian softly stroked Rose's hair as she gently opened her eyes.

"Damian," Rose said softly. She looked at her hands and couldn't believe what she saw. She was back to her original form, with her green skin and rosy red hair.

"It's okay, Rose. I'm here."

Rose tearfully embraced Damian, and he embraced her.

"I thought I lost you."

"So did I. But it's okay. I'll never leave your side again."

He softly lifted her chin and pressed his lips against hers for a passionate kiss. Alison watched and smiled at the happy couple. She then dropped her smile. Now, that the princesses had their powers back, and Rose was back to her original green skin form, she had to go back home.

Belle placed her hand on Alison's shoulder. "You know, you could stay here, if you want."

Alison grinned at Belle. "But this could never be like home. I know you all from my world, but my world has _my_ princesses. My family"

The princesses understood what Alison wanted to do. They all embraced Alison for a group hug. As Alison prepared to leave she looked at Rose. She was crying with joy for Alison.

Rose then ran and embraced Alison tearfully.

"Rose..."

"Thank you. For everything."

Alison cried at the fact that she was leaving her true friend, but she had to return to her family. She then returned Rose's hugged.

"I think I'll miss you most of all. You've been a real, true friend. I'll never forget you."

"And I won't forget you either." Rose then made a rose grow from her garden and gave it to Alison to remind her of this world. Alison then turned to Damian.

"Damian..."

"I'm not really good with goodbye."

Alison smiled at her friend.

"But... I am good at farewells." He then hugged Alison "farewell". Before Alison was ready to leave, she wanted to do Rose one last favor. She waved her arms and use her magic to restore the garden.

"Farewell," Alison said as magic surrounded her to teleport her home. Her friends wave as she left their world.

"So long, my friend," Rose said as she watched the magic disappear.


	15. Chapter 15: The End

Alison thought she teleported home, but somehow she was somewhere else. She wondered if her magic worked or not. Suddenly, the Blue Fairy appeared in front of her.

"Blue Fairy? What am I doing here? Did my magic work?"

"I did, but I'm the one who sent you here."

"But why? I haven't done anything good for myself. I ran away from home."

The Blue Fairy then used her wand to make a flashback appear. "Last I recall, you change your friend back to her original form, not because you knew it was the right thing to do, but because you followed your heart. _That_ is what makes a true princess a hero."

"A true princess?"

"Even your guardians did what you did. They followed their heart, and were praised as heroes."

She waved her wands and showed Alison flashbacks of the princesses' past. Even when Anna saving Elsa. Alison placed her hand over her heart at the sight of Elsa. The Blue Fairy then lifted her chin.

"This is who you are, Alison, but are you willing to accept it?"

Alison looked down thinking that she broke her family's heart by running away, but she knew that she was a princess, no matter what. "Yes."

At the wave of her wand, Alison teleported to her room at the castle. She turned around and saw her reflection in her mirror. She was now wearing a white strapless ball gown with golden shoes, and a golden tiara on her head. She ran out of her room with a smile.

"Elsa! Elsa!"

Elsa heard Alison cry from downstairs. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Alison really back? She turned around and saw Alison on the stairs with her beautiful gown and a tiara on her head.

"Alison?"

She saw Elsa thinking that she would be mad at her, so she opened her mouth to apologize, but Elsa already embraced her.

"You forgive me already? I thought you would be mad at me for running away."

"I was never angry with you. I knew you were scared of your powers when we told you. To tell you the truth, I thought you were mad at me for not telling you sooner. I know how hard it is to control your powers..."

"It's okay. I know how to control it now. A friend of mine showed me how."

Elsa smiled at Alison for her success. The rest of the princesses saw Alison returned and embrace the princess.

"Guys," Alison said, "I can't breathe."

The princesses then let her go to catch some air.

"Welcome home," Belle said to Alison, "Princess Alison."

As Alison was home, the princesses were happy to see their little lady all grown up. She ruled the kingdom with her fellow princesses and her beloved mother Queen Elsa. Alison was now, and forevermore, the Princess of the Magic Kingdom.


End file.
